


Captain's Bang Spot: Proceed At Own Risk

by shippingandrecieving



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, And human kisses, Biting, Drunk Sex, F/M, Frottage, Gotta sprinkle in references to that upcoming bottom Zeb, Gratuitous use of italics, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I would say I'm sorry for this but look, Inhale deep enough and you'll catch a whiff of that implied pining, Knotting, Lasat kisses, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Saw's Lasat - Freeform, Size Difference, Sodding bang corn who's idea was that one I have questions, Strap-Ons, That big ole Lasat dildo reemerging like the shark from jaws for up ass fun times, Well it's star wars so it's comm sex, Zeb's cat tongue, accidental facials, it's 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: It's kinktober!! The prompts I went with for this chapter are mirrors, size difference, and knotting!I've broken the prompts up into weeks and selected a few because uhhhhh I'm not productive enough to do one a day (and these are drawing prompts but hoowee they good prompts I couldn't not)
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/ Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios/ Hera Syndulla, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 34
Kudos: 84





	1. Thanks for the room, sorry about all the semen...

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinktober!! The prompts I went with for this chapter are mirrors, size difference, and knotting!
> 
> I've broken the prompts up into weeks and selected a few because uhhhhh I'm not productive enough to do one a day (and these are drawing prompts but hoowee they good prompts I couldn't not)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steady, darling…" Kallus rumbled, teasing and low enough that he felt the words trembling within his chest. The effect it had on the Lasat was immediate; his tall, feline ears perked up and his throat worked visibly around a gulp of heady, sex scented air.

It was luck and a little nudge of Ashla tipped fate that they found themselves in a particular establishment on Nar Shaddaa, the kind that had holes drilled through fresher walls and rentable rooms with large beds and mirrored ceilings.

Garazeb's ears twitched as the door opened. The smell of the room inside was strong and heady enough that, even with his duller human senses, it had Kallus' head spinning too. The sharp scent of alcohol combined with the musk of sweat and sex beckoned them further inside like a siren's call.

Smokey booths and tables were filled with couples and patrons gathered for a good time and a better fuck, and those among them who preferred to simply sit back with a tall glass of Imperial contraband over ice, and enjoy the show. A redhead draped across the lap of a wookie blew them both a kiss as they passed, and the familiar cut of the other human's facial hair had Alexsandr's cheeks flushing pink.

When the pair approached the bar and asked for a room, the honey skinned twi'lek woman behind it had selected them a key with a wink and a full bodied laugh that had her large lekku dancing over her shoulders and her ample chest bounced along with her mirth.

"Don't worry about noise, my dears." She purred with a seductive blink and leaned forward to rest her soft chin on her knuckles, the key to their room swinging on one crooked finger. "It's all part of the charm down here for the rest of us…"

Alexsandr hoped that was indeed the case, as neither man planned to keep his mouth shut. And from what Kallus had learned about a particular part of Lasat anatomy, he wouldn't be able to stay quiet for long even if he wished to.

Zeb accepted the key with his thanks and a solar fire smile, and they picked their way through the crowd towards the stairs.

This thing had hung ignored between them for long enough, too long in fact, and sordid dreams and knuckle biting shower fantasies could no longer satiate either of them. They had collided against the hull of the Ghost like meteorites when neither man could take no more, and met each other halfway with the sharp nip of teeth and the slick push of xeno and human tongues.

The key turned with a resounding click, and Zeb froze in the doorway before he could open it fully. His ears folded themselves low and the pupils of his viridescent eyes blew wide.

Kallus raised one shapely brow and peered around over the Lasat's shoulder. He drew a sharp breath as his eyes locked with the matching ones blinking owlishly back from the ceiling above.

_Oh…so that's what she was laughing for..._

The Lasat's fur rippled with a bitten off growl, and his thin nostrils flared.

Alexsandr chuckled and laid a hand on his arm. As clean as the sheets may be, it was likely difficult to air out the scent of sex in such an establishment. He hoped it wouldn't be too an unsavory scent to cause a distraction.

Unperturbed, Kallus slipped inside under Garazeb's arm and caught the other being's fingers in the curl of his own, freckled and pale against deep lavender and striped, to draw them both toward the bed. He backed up step by step with an enticing sway to his hips until the backs of his knees bumped against the mattress' edge.

There was a place for learning how to undress the other, and a room on Nar Shaddaa that still smelled of it's last, sex driven occupants wasn't it. He released Garazeb's hand after he brought it to his lips, leaving the warmth of his breath and the tickle of his beard to linger when they stepped apart.

Rebellion had apparently gone further than good against evil, as though they meant to step away their lips closed the gap and met of their own accord in a gentle embrace.

The kiss ended too soon and too sweetly for what would be a dirty kriff in a used bed, but by the way the stars danced in their eyes through the haze of florescent city lights, fast and heartless had been left in the snow.

The Lasat's ears twitched as he fumbled blindly with the sealing tab on his battlesuit, snagging it with a claw and drawing it slowly downwards with a shy grin. Kallus swallowed as musky smelling and thick chest fur was exposed.

"Yer gonna get naked too, or are yer lookin' for a show?" Garazeb's heavy brow raised as his smile widened cheekily.

Kallus shook himself with a quiet chuckle, and shrugged his arms free from the sleeves of his rebellion jacket and laid it over the plush chair sat expectantly in the corner of the room.

He stripped down and folded everything roughly before setting it down in a pile. If Bridger saw him with rumpled clothes he'd never hear the end of it. He snorted as he heard Zeb kicking off his battlesuit and watched it land in a pile by his boots, where the Lasat had flung it away with his foot.

Alexsandr licked his lips, tasting his own sweat and anticipation, and crawled up to lay back against the mattress.

His head rolled back into the surprisingly soft pillow, and couldn't look away as his mirror self traced the same idle patterns over his chest as he did.

Zeb hovered at the foot of the bed, naked and magnificent, but his purple ears flicked sporadically. The sight had Alexsandr's heart clench within the bird's cage of his ribs as he had expected several things from Garazeb, but never shyness.

In the broken pieces of that heart, Alexsandr understood his concern. He had been an Imperial, and a stalwart one too who believed with all his will and strength that they were right. And how could such a man want a lover and more from a being like Garazeb Orellios. A Lasat, tall and broad shouldered, with claws and fur and fangs. And a heart that beat with the certainty to do what is right, even with the rest of the galaxy against you in a fight you've lost before along with everything you ever had or dreamed of as a child reading a storybook beneath the bed sheets.

Spectre Four had been the focal force that had torn him from his dangerous orbit, and he hadn't forgotten so. Agent Kallus had been lost on that moon, and the Alexsandr he stood as now had gone back in that man's place.

The same Alexsandr that had once been the wide eyed and hopeful academy graduate that had boarded the shuttle to Onderon beside his friends and the boys, all ready to make a difference and to do good in the galaxy.

But he wasn't eighteen anymore, and he'd lost all his friends and each one of the boys to Garerra. And when he returned from that frozen moon he could see the strings holding up the puppet men and the rigging for all their shiny façades. So when the medbay had let him free he had stamped down his naivety and slicked back his hair, ready to take his place center stage in a costume that used to fit and a script he knew once by heart and played his part until the curtain fell down in flames.

He extended his hand, palm up and open to take Garazeb's hand and whatever else the honour guard captain would give a repentant man like him.

The mattress dipped and groaned under their combined weight as Zeb crawled on on top of him, leaning close to brush his velvet lips against the ticklish skin of Alexsandr's neck.

Alexsandr may well have preferred being on the receiving end of such pleasures, but submission wasn't in his character. When Zeb had laved his attention high enough, the human surged up beneath him and rolled them both with strength that the Lasat knew from old fights and new sparring matches until he had Zeb pinned.

The sharp catch of breath, and the low twitch of his ears confirmed Alexsandr's suspicions, and further solidified how they matched one another.

"Allow me…" He purred with a slow blink. "I'm good at this."

Alexsandr lowered his head to brush his face against the soft fur beneath Garazeb's ear and breathed in greedy lungfuls of the heavy scent that so many complained about but to him was finer than the sweetest perfume. The velvety tip of the Lasat's ear brushed against his brow, tickling his freckled skin and sweeping through his free hanging hair.

Two distractingly large and clawed hands rose to gently curl over his shoulders with a gentleness that many ignored.

"Kal?" Zeb's voice was quiet and small.

"If I didn't want to smell you Garazeb, I wouldn't be here. And there's nothing wrong with the way you smell. It...I've found that it has...become a comfort for me." He added quietly, ducking down in the hopes that his overgrown hair would hide the flush in his cheeks. No such luck, as Zeb once again raised a hand and swept aside the curtain of pale ginger locks to expose one eye to meet his.

 _The same colour as that star cluster_. Zeb's mouth curved up on one side, enough for one thick fang to peek through.

"Yer really don't mind?" Zeb sounded far too hopeful for his heart not to ache. Damned rebels and hope. Alexsandr smiled, a small and awkward thing, but honest.

He shook his head. "Mm-mm."

The sudden twitch of Zeb's ears rasped against the pillow beneath his head and he leaned up slowly to slide one of his big, big, hands up to tangle in the human's hair. He gently coaxed Alexsandr forward and rubbed their cheeks together, the drag of another beard against his felt wonderful, and Garazeb couldn't muffle the happy rumble that thrummed from deep within his chest.

Kallus didn't pull away or question it, he leaned in against Zeb's jaw and hummed lowly at the softness of fur and intimacy of the action, even if right then it wasn't understood.

"There," Zeb smiled, drawing back. "A little bit of me wherever yer go."

Kallus blinked, his stardust eyes wide and his lips hanging loosely parted. Zeb chuckled at his look of surprise, and the Lasat's fingers twitched in their desire to rub the pad of one between where those narrow brows had ticked up.

Kallus rocked forwards suddenly to lock their lips together in a human kiss and pressed himself close, rolling his body against the strong length of Zeb's. His cock twitched in the confines of his underwear at just how well he fit between those digitigrade legs, and he neatly filed that intel away for later, just as his blunt teeth grazed Zeb's lower lip.

"There," He parodied, pulling back to mirror Zeb's smile. "A little taste of me for when my lips are preoccupied elsewhere."

He took Zeb's starstruck daze as an advantageous distraction and crawled down that powerful body to rest in the bend of Garazeb's parted knees.

The slippery head of Zeb's cock peeked shyly out of it's sheath, nestled among dark fur.

 _Well, hello there…_ Alexsandr thought with a low chuckle, and pressed his lips against the exposed tip in greeting.

This was new, but Alexsandr had a rough idea on how to proceed. He watched in fascination as it swelled and extended before his eyes, slippery with it's own sweet smelling lubricant. Alexsandr slowly ran the tip of his forefinger up Garazeb's length, feeling the short, flexible little spines yield under the pressure then spring back out again as he passed.

It settled at a length Kallus would have dubbed intimidating if not for his skills. He licked his lips, and was grateful that he had kept his style of facial hair as close to immaculate as one could whilst being hunted by the Empire.

The scent of it was getting to his head, and he leaned down for a taste. The noise Zeb made at the first touch of tongue was caught between a sigh and whine, and his narrow hips twitched up eagerly. The wetness slicking his length was thick and coated Kallus' tongue on his second long stroke that laved up from the low swell at the base just above his balls all the way up to the tip.

Beneath him, Zeb growled something intelligible and bunched the rumpled sheet between his curling toes.

"Steady, darling…" Kallus rumbled, teasing and low enough that he felt the words trembling within his chest. The effect it had on the Lasat was immediate; his tall, feline ears perked up and his throat worked visibly around a gulp of heady, sex scented air.

He took Zeb's tip once again into his mouth and sucked lightly. He almost apologized for the press of his teeth as he smirked as well as he could with his lips stretched around a cock at the snarl that tore itself free from behind Zeb's bared teeth.

Kallus moaned languidly around his mouthful.

 _Stars_ … He exhaled a controlled breath through his nose. _If this is how it feels between my lips how will it feel between my_ …

He moaned again, and snatched a hand down between his parted knees to palm himself.

A pitched and straining sound shuddered in the chest beneath him and he met the dangerous slits of the Lasat's green gaze with an almost gleeful glint in his own pleasure blown eyes, and he took Zeb's length into his throat and squeezed around him with a controlled swallow.

He smirked at the low and wavering growl that sounded from above him, along with the unmistakable rip of claws through fabric. He did it again, letting his eyes fall closed.

"Kara- _kriff_ -hells, _wait, Kal wait_ -!"

Zeb snatched a handful of Alexsandr's pale ginger hair and pulled him up and off of his cock sharply. He didn't want to be the guy who told Draven that Captain Kallus had choked on Lasat come, but karabast, what a way to go it would be. Poetic too.

His seed splattered and stuck to the freckled skin of Kallus' face and clung to the hanging locks of his hair like something straight out of a dirty holo.

Alexsandr froze, blinking in open surprise. He laughed suddenly, a bright and joyous sound that had his stardust eyes crinkle at the edges and he licked the Lasat's spend from his lips.

Zeb's attractively striped fur rippled in embarrassment and he leaned up to rest upon his elbow, a lopsided grin shaping the plush curve of his lips. He loosened his grip on Kallus' hair to scratch his claws gently over the human's scalp. "S'rry…"

" _Garazeb_." Alexsandr's tone had Zeb's tall ears stand to attention. "Is this-" The human gestured to the obscene amount of semen clinging in thick, pearlescent threads to his cheeks. "-the face of a man demanding an apology."

 _No_. Zeb gulped. _That looks like the face of a man who wants to swallow it all down next time. Or be soaked in it somewhere else._

Alexsandr chuckled again, a low and rumbling sound that shot fire deep into Zeb's gut, and leaned out of Garazeb's reach to wipe his face clean with the nearest bed sheet corner.

Zeb leaned forward, hovering tantalizingly close to the human's lips until Kallus followed him back, and slid a large hand into the human's clean, silky hair.

"Karabast…" Zeb groaned weakly, the scents of his own slick and semen had seeped into the freckled skin of Alexsandr's cheeks, and that combined with the human's scent enhanced by the sweat of exertion and arousal had Garazeb's head spinning.

An enthralling rumble resonated from deep within the Lasat's chest as he rolled them again, pinning Alexsandr beneath him once again. The show of his impressive strength was enough to tease a low noise of pleasure from the human's throat and he bared his throat in a clear, submissive gesture that Zeb could acknowledge.

He wouldn't be the dominant force, not here and not now.

Zeb's tongue rasped over his adam's apple with just enough pressure behind it for Alexsandr's breath to shorten, and flicked off against the current of his pulse.

Zeb had regained his bravado, and a cocky, lopsided grin gifted Alexsandr with the pale flash of thick fangs.

"My turn…" He purred, and dipped his head to capture and pinch the lobe of Kallus' ear between his sharp teeth. He chuckled around his prize at the human's sharp inhale and the way his desperate hands snatched into his fur.

Snuffling down the hairy expanse of Kallus' chest, Zeb nuzzled against the swell of his pectoral and grinned at Alexsandr's undignified squeak at the drag of his rough tongue over a pebbling nipple.

He ventured lower, lapping a hot stripe over Kallus' quivering stomach and nipped a reddening trail downward, following the tantalizing trail of coarse ginger hairs that led down between the human's legs.

Zeb gazed questioningly into his lover's golden eyes. Kallus' lips parted in the softest sigh and he nodded, a small smile raising the corners of the bow of his mouth. Zeb smiled too, a sweet and reassuring thing and gently eased Kallus' knees apart to expose what hid between.

The scent of him was so much stronger here, clinging to his fine hairs like the fog along Yavin's treeline at dawn.

The Lasat's ghosting breaths raised the fine hairs on the sensitive skin between Kallus' thighs, and the prickling of anticipation crawled downwards over his legs.

Alexsandr peered down at the furry dome of Zeb's head and the broad expanse of his striped shoulders between the freckled paleness of his spread thighs and kriff, that shouldn't jump his pulse like it did. Alexsandr reached down with shaking fingers and curled them tightly around the base of his cock. Garazeb rumbled a deep, pleasured noise and drew his flat nose up the hot, twitching length of it.

Zeb's plush, velvet covered lips pressed and sucked around the base of the human's length and lapped greedily up to the tip of it.

The sheer size of Garazeb's tongue against his organ was enough to raise pink across his cheekbones and he watched, enraptured, as Garazeb's clever tongue curled around the length of it in a sordid and slippery embrace.

Those soft lips and slippery tongue began to explore lower.

Kallus squirmed against the silky sheets, mewling his pleasure against the back of his hand and thrashed his head weakly from side to side. The flexible spines that covered the flat of the Lasat's tongue felt incredible in the drag over sensitive skin and the tight, twitching muscle of his hole. He must have gasped as such, as that wicked tongue pulled away and the hot breath of Zeb's laugh tickled him in it's place.

" 'Incredible', huh?" Garazeb rumbled from between his parted thighs.

Kallus gasped a breathy affirmative. He couldn't control the eager way his body rolled and arched against Garazeb's mouth as the Lasat worked him wet.

That rough tongue thrust and slurped between his cheeks, and curled teasingly against his entrance. It felt filthy and perfect, and Alexsandr's hands relinquished their white knuckled grip on the sheets to curl around the Lasat's feline ears.

His tongue stiffened and delved deeper when the tight muscle had relaxed enough to fit him inside.

" _Guh-uuhn! Zeb!"_ He moaned, body rolling like a sapling in the wind at the heated intrusion.

Zeb purred lowly and pressed closer, working the human wet and loose with the slow push and slide of his tongue.

"Kriff, Zeb, _don't stop_ -!" Alexsandr moaned, fingers twitching in their desire to wrap around his cock and stroke.

Garazeb chuckled kindly at his Fulcrum's keening whine and flicked his tongue around his lips as he drew away, hungrily sweeping up every taste.

"Sorry, Kal. I know _you humans_ only get the one."

He departed with a sweet press of his lips to the hot and silky skin of Alexsandr's aching shaft, and prowled back up to face him.

As he drew close, the human curled his fingers in gentle tenderness around the back of Garazeb's head as the Lasat purred a low rumble against his neck.

Kallus groaned softly and risked a glance between them. Zeb's length, girthy, spined, and alien, pressed against his own and the sheer difference in size alone was enough to make his head spin.

Zeb's ears twitched enchantingly. "Are yer ready, Alexsandr?"

Kallus nodded, wayward strands of soft ginger hair bouncing, and an even softer gasp of yes! slipped from his parted lips. The final threads of his control fled like summer birds at the first breath of autumn's chill as the head of Zeb's cock pushed past his rim.

"Sasha!" He gulped, fingers sinking deep and winding tightly into lush, purple fur. "Please- Zeb! Please, like this, call me Sasha!"

"Sasha…" Zeb groaned into the crook of his neck, and he lapped a wet trail over Alexsandr's sweat salty skin. "Sasha, my Sasha-!"

No one had called him such since his academy days, and the rough and needy sound of it from Zeb's lips split him to his core like a tree ablaze.

"O-o-oh, s-stars…" Kallus croaked, golden eyes rolling skyward, and he panted helplessly as his body yielded to take the thickest part of Zeb's cock. "Gara- _Garazeb_ -!" He gasped, clawing his blunt nails over the Lasat's mighty shoulders.

Zeb groaned, hips jolting, and his fangs brushed the sensitive skin at the junction of Kallus' neck and shoulder in sweet, threatening promise. "Yer-yer said it right…"

The relief in Zeb's voice only spurred him on, and Alexsandr curled as far upwards as he could pinned beneath the Lasat's body and caught the edge of his ear between his teeth.

" _Garazeb_ , my dearest, dangerous _Garazeb_ \- I- I know I won't last…"

"Heh," Zeb chuckled breathlessly as he bottomed out, pressed inside the human's twitching body to the hilt. "I won't either. Let's make it a good one though, yeh?"

"Yes, Zeb, _yes_ -!" Alexsandr groaned, and let his head fall back against the pillow, arching his back until Garazeb's strong arms curled around him and held his body close.

The feel of fur against his naked body felt incredible, the brush of those soft strands was heightened by his need into a thousand tiny suns of contact.

The spines he had tasted against his tongue felt just as incredible inside him as he imagined, more so in fact, now that they were actually there and dragging against his inner walls. He mewled in response to Zeb's broken growling and wrapped his long legs around the Lasat's waist and squeezed.

Each scrape and thump of the bedframe rose the blush impossibly higher on Alexsandr's already flushed cheeks, shrouding the freckles that Zeb wanted to chart in the depths of the night as Kallus slept beside him, haloed in secret moonlight.

Bleary gold eyes rolled up to the ceiling and Alexsandr watched, transfixed, as the man gasping back down at him with red swollen lips and sweat darkened hair took every inch of what Zeb gave him, over and over again. He broke his hypnotized gaze and nuzzled into the soft fur beneath Garazeb's ear, panting wetly with each of his hard thrusts. He curled his arms around the broad expanse of Zeb's muscular back, and moaned breathless encouragement as the pleasure mounted higher and impossibly higher.

"Kriff- _fuck_! Zeb, I'm close-"

"I-I gotcha, Sasha, I gotcha…" He'd never heard Zeb's voice so rough and breathless, and that was all it took for Kallus to clench and spill between them.

 _"F-face me!"_ The human gasped with a desperate urgency.

Zeb would have laughed if he had the breath to do so, but face him he did. Kallus curled his shuddering body forward to nuzzle up into the short fur that covered Zeb's cheek and cried his name in extacy.

The Lasat's rough groans of pleasure peaked into a snarl at the sudden pressure around him. "I'm-! I'm gon- _karabast_!"

"I can take it _, I can take it-! Oh!"_

Pleasure seared through the both of them like a proton detonation, bright and blinding. Zeb began to purr deliriously, twitching and trembling as his knot began to swell.

One adrift voice might have gasped I love you, and the second may have whispered it back against soft and pliant lips, but that was between the two rebels and the stars surrounding them, as they lost their orbit on reality and found it again in each other.

It took a few moments for the galaxy to right itself, as sweat cooled and breath was regained back to calm, oceanic slowness. They lay together in a gasping tangle, locked together at their most intimate parts, and listened to the whistles and cheers from the bar beneath with breathless smiles.

"Yer know," Zeb rumbled, leaning in to nuzzle Kallus' sweat damp hair. "We're gonna hafta go down and face all that."

Alexsandr hummed a low and worn out laugh. "Kriff it, Garazeb, I'll stand on the bartop and bow."

Garazeb's resounding laughter became an echo among his warm and rumbling purrs.


	2. It wasn't us who dented the bunkframe, honest...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexsandr groaned, and relinquished his sturdy hold on the top bunk to pinch and tease the tip of Garazeb's ear. He felt filthy, debauched, and that was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts for this week were licking, frottage, and handjobs! 
> 
> Have fun!

It had been a close one, an exceptionally close one. The sort that had one's head spinning in a daze as the adrenaline wore off for the lucky few still left standing when the dust settled. 

The Rogue's and the rebels who had defied orders and gone with them on the suicide mission to Scarif had been victorious. All of them were battered, bloody, and in severe need of medbay, but had come home alive.

For every second of the tense hours since their return, Captain Kallus had stayed beside them all in Yavin's medical bay, shivering at the phantom cold that haunted him in the darkest moments until a medic had shaken him back to concious thought and told him with a weary smile that everyone would pull through. 

He peered over the twi'lek's freckled headtails to see Jyn and Cassian, unconscious from the sedatives but breathing steadily, still facing each other as though no force in the galaxy could make them turn away. Behind them, the two temple guardians had their shaking fingers linked across the distance between their beds and he could just make out Baze's lips moving in a soft, repetitive prayer. He had witnessed Rex muttering something similar when in deep concentration, and briefly, Kallus wondered if the old clone was aware of it. 

Captain Andor was a fellow Fulcrum, but their pilot was a defector. Wide eyed and skittish, but with a flame burning inside his chest, and when it had come to it Bodhi Rook had planted his feet and stood his ground. Despite a glancing blow from a grenade, he was sat up awake in the furthest bed. 

Alexsandr smiled, as he had begun to understand Dodonna's protectiveness of those newly defected. 

"Rook?" He said softly, smiling as the young cargo pilot blinked hard a few times in his direction. He was no stranger to the fog of concussion. "Bodhi, hello." Kallus spoke again, stepping close enough to lay a hand on the young defector's unbandaged shoulder. 

His brown eyes widened, and an awkward, fleeting smile brightened his features. "Captain! Cas-uhh- Cap-Captain Andor hasn't woken up yet, and-"

"Relax Bodhi," Kallus chuckled warmly, seating himself on the creaking chair at his bedside. "I'm here to speak with you, actually." 

Those wide brown eyes blinked owlishly. If the lad had ears like his Garazeb they would have flicked and flattened themselves against his head.

"M-me?" 

"Yes, informally, of course. How are you feeling?"

"F-feeling? Oh-umm…Al-alright, I think? My head hurts a little." He finished quietly, fiddling with the bedsheet beneath his nervous fingers. 

"Ah, yes." Alexsandr kept his voice low and coaxing, and pictured the older defector nodding sagely. "I'm no stranger to that feeling, it will pass soon, don't worry. You're in good hands here." 

Kallus smiled then, with the warmth he had learned from Garazeb's embraces. "You did well, Bodhi. Well done. You can rest now, you're all home safe and sound." 

Something seemed to snap in the tightness of Rook's chest and he slumped forwards a little, turning his face away as his soft, brown eyes began to prickle. His narrow jaw worked in search of words, but at another, lingering squeeze of the older Captain's hand upon his shoulder, all he could do was nod.

The young pilot's gulps and hiccups of exhausted relief drew that same medic's attention, and he crossed the room to lay a gentle hand on Bodhi's other arm. 

"Captain, my patients need to  _ rest _ . "

Alexsandr quirked a brow and glanced up to see Huon's eyes burning fiercely into his. He nodded slowly, breaking contact with a blink. He knew when he was -however politely- being shooed away, and departed quietly with a final pat to the young pilot's shoulder.

The bright lights installed in the temple's corridors burned his tired eyes and Kallus drew a hand down his face, pinching the straight bridge of his nose as he blinked back his own wavering strength from the post life-or-death battle comedown. Just like Lothal, and those  _ sith-damned generator coils. _

His mood had further bittered at the mention of Saw alive and _right there on Jedha._ Although both Cassian and Jyn could attest to his death, that bloodstained extremist's name alone had chilled Alexsandr's blood and set a shake in his hands. 

He groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut beneath the press of his uncovered knuckles, and tried instead to focus on the sound of his boots against the uneven stonework of the ancient temple. Anything instead of Saw Gurerra and that Lasat.

He shook his head forcefully, as though he could shake loose the dark claws of those memories as Garazeb would with loose fur. He had somewhere to be that wasn't dead asleep in his bunk, and much like all his downtime the Ghost was home, that too involved one Captain Garazeb Orellios.

A shout of his name drew him fully to the present, and from the one voice that always managed to thaw that chill and pluck out those claws.

"Hey!" Zeb grinned when his eyes focused, mugs and bottles laid out ready on the table in front of him. "There yer are!"

A bright smile lit up Kallus' face before he even knew it was there, as his boots had led him true. And from just the sight of his lover, that niggling headache was already beginning to dissipate like ink in water.

"Garazeb! Celebrating early, I see." He said with a teasing lilt to his usually level voice and nodded to the array of alcoholic drinks.

The makeshift bar was busy around them, with hundreds of voices somberly toasting the fallen among the shakey clinks of chipped tumblers and breathy cheers of  _ 'Stars, we made it!'. _

The Lasat blinked slowly and Alexsandr was struck by just how handsome he was, sat with low orange sunlight haloing his outline and blazing against his purple fur. "Nah." Zeb rumbled, his face still lit up in a solar fire smile. "I was waitin' fer you." 

Well, kriff it all, if that didn't warm his duracrete heart nothing would. Alexsandr felt a light flush warming his cheeks beneath his facial hair, not quite as immaculately kept as it had once been.

" _ And _ victory drinks always taste better when yer have someone to share 'em with." Zeb finished with a merry flick of those soft and beguiling ears.

A small smile lightened Kallus' almost permanent frown. It was strange how quickly, after all the old hurts and longing looks, that it had become familiar. That they had become familiar, to themselves and those that weren't so sneakily involved in the betting rings.

He slid smoothly into the vacant seat opposite his lover and picked up the nearest drink, sipping it with a low hum of approval. Garazeb didn't say and he didn't ask, but he trusted the drink was potable. It was dark and sweet, and went down smoothly to warm his belly just as the company did.

The conversation didn't matter, the words were simply words, Zeb's presence alone was a balm to his cracked and lonely heart. These quiet moments, when the galaxy around them was at it's loudest, Alexsandr worked to better himself to be worthy of the love the Lasat bestowed with his assuring words and gentle kindness. And a good hard sparring session with his bo-rifle. And later with something else, somewhere (usually) more private than the landing field outside the Ghost's ramp.

Garazeb smiled, purring gently, at the feel of Alexsandr's boot sliding up the exposed fur of his leg.

From how stressful their week had been, both men were eager for a different buzz to the one left in the wake of copious amounts of alcohol.

Together, like their new always, both men scooped up their final full tumblers to knock together with a musical chime and tipped them back. 

Garazeb smirked around the mouth of his mug, one ear flicking as his emptied faster. 

Kallus narrowed his eyes. He had managed to discard almost all of his old Imperial ways, his competitiveness however, was a stubborn trait.

The mighty Lasat barked a sharp laugh as he slammed his empty tumbler on the table top, teeth flashing on glee as Alexsandr took his final, draining gulp.

"You've a larger mouth, damn you…" He snapped without any vitriol.

"You'll get there, Kal. It just takes practice." Zeb said hautily, turning his short nose into the air to peer down at the human through airily narrowed eyes. Kallus kicked his furred shin.

"Arse." He chuckled and leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. "You of all people know just what my mouth can master…"

Across the table, Zeb growled low.

Alexsandr's lip curled in a smirk. "Do you want me, Garazeb? I want you…" 

He knew that sudden hitch in the Lasat's breath. That particular gasp meant that Garazeb's cock was stirring within it's sheath, eager for the touch of clever hands and a hot, slippery mouth.

"Awe kriff, let's get outta here!" Zeb stood, reaching across the table to take Alexsandr's hand in his. Strangely enough, imbibing a table full of alcoholic beverages affects one's balance and both men tumbled back down into their seats laughing, brightly and breathless. 

Their second attempt was a little steadier, and they stumbled from the makeshift bar, each man trying to valiantly keep the other upright.

Inebriated bravery had Alexsandr pat Draven on his bony shoulder as they swayed past, the aging general marching towards the bar with a tightly clenched jaw and anguished eyes, as General Merrick was still in bacta. He too had been driven from the medical bay by Huon for his deadset pacing in front of the fluid tank.

Kallus had been there when they'd heard Blue One had been shot down, he'd seen Dravits lurch to his feet and hold his breath until the rebels on the ground had pulled the injured man from the wreckage. 

He knew that sickening feeling of helplessness at being so far away, he felt it everytime the Ghost broke orbit towards their next mission. Alexsandr fought against the sudden lump that rose in his throat and turned to kiss Garazeb on the cheek. He didn't want to imagine how he'd feel with their places switched.

That gut tightening train of thought was easily derailed by the feel of Zeb's hand kneading at the softening flesh of his waist. 

Victory parties always seemed to end the same way after that wonderful night on Nar Shaddaa, Alexsandr realized, as they tipsily staggered their way towards the Ghost and Zeb's bunk.

"Yer smell  _ real good _ , Kal…" Zeb huffed against the damp skin of his neck.

With several pints of brazenness filling his belly, a low laugh bubbled free from Alexsandr's chest and he blinked seductively into the viridescent eyes that had freed him. "I assure you Garazeb," He purred, leaning in close enough to the Lasat's velvet lips for his breath to stir against them. "I taste even better…"

The deep sound the Lasat made was the delicious in between of a growl and a groan, the sort of noise that quickly stoked the fires already warming Alexsandr's belly.

Zeb brushed his lips up the side of the regal column of Kallus' neck to nip beneath his ear the way that had him shiver, then descended back down with licks and bites and a teasing rumble thrumming from deep within his chest.

"Yeah, yer do…" Zeb mumbled, laving one long stroke with the textured flat of his tongue up the side of Kallus' neck.

"K-kriff, Zeb, you keep that up we won't make it back to your bunk." He gasped as Zeb latched his teeth onto that patch of skin, oversensitive from the attention, and nibbled back up to tug on the lobe of his ear.

Neither man cared about obnoxious whistles and hoots from passing ground staff and pilots as they pressed each other into walls along the way, tangled together with fumbling hands and unsteady, stumbling steps that carried them from the temple.

The cool night air out on the landing field had Alexsandr gasp as it blew through his soft shirt and open jacket. The thought of tugging it tighter was carried away in that very breeze as the Lasat at his side tipped his head back and groaned low at the simple pleasure of a breeze ruffling through his fur. 

A sudden and stronger gust of wind blew Kallus' unstyled hair further astray, sweeping over to tumble across one eye. 

Garazeb's sharp eyes followed the movement and he reached up automatically to tuck the loose locks back behind Alexsandr's ear, gently stroking those soft strands between his clawed fingers.

That hand lingered, the pad of his thumb sweeping over the soft skin beside the eyes that Garazeb often found himself lost in the depths of.

Delicate fingers reached to comb through the thicker fur of Zeb's beard, blunt nails scratching the way that always woke a quiet purr. A tender action between two men who had met in combat, one against the other.

Alexsandr tipped his head to the side, smiling alluringly with readily parted lips. The Lasat drew him close with the large hand still cupped around his cheek and jaw.

Alexsandr chuckled against the Lasat's awaiting lips.  _ Kissing in the moonlight, like some dreadful romance novel? Perhaps they're on to something... _

Their lips met and slid together gently, still tasting of the alcohol they had drank together, but stronger still was the taste of the other man, sweeter than any honey.

Garazeb keened an eager, muffled trill, and curled one of his flexible legs up around Kallus' waist to pull him impossibly closer. 

Wanting hands cupped the sturdy muscle bunching in the Lasat's calf and squeezed appreciatively. The desire to feel those powerful, athletic legs bracketing his hips had kept Alexsandr awake for more nights than he would ever be amenable to admit. He hummed softly, achingly needing air, and swiped his pale thumb over the curve of the Lasat's proud cheekbone.

They parted slowly, sweetly; like the intimate farewell between the sun and the moon after a moment's eclipse. 

The same eclipse shone bright in Alexsandr's honey eyes.

Their striped and freckled fingers entwined in the flooding light from the open cargo hold, casting their silhouettes back against their footprints as they stepped aboard, hushing each other like teenagers sneaking home.

Their route up into the ship presented a significant obstacle.

Zeb gripped the side of the ladder with one hand and pawed at the air until he caught Alexsandr's wrist again in a gentle grip.

"Okay."

Kallus smiled. "Okay."

"We need ter ge'up the ladder-."

"-The ladder. Okay." 

Alexsandr hummed and nodded decisively, taking stock of all possible variables like a good intelligence officer.

"I'll go up first, and pull you up! Like on- on that moon."

He took the paw that was offered and hoisted himself up the ladder. He didn't make it far here either, as his boots slipped on the narrow rung and his lower half slid back down until he stood just on his tiptoes, hands still curled around the higher step. 

The metal bars knocked the breath from his lungs with a strained gasp of,  _ "Oof." _

"I'll carry you up!" Zeb whispered loudly, and scooped his hands up under Kallus' butt until he managed to scramble the rest of the way up.

Alexsandr squeaked at the Lasat's strong grip on his rear and at the sudden tightness in his trousers being pulled taut as he was shoved higher.

It was a wonder no one had come to investigate the noise of two drunk men giggling in their attempts to scale a simple ladder.

Their Fulcrum lay flat in a heap on the deck above, only scrabbling out of the way at the metallic creaks and grunts of the Lasat clambering up behind him.

"Victorious!" Zeb gasped as he reached the top, raising both of his large hands into the air above his head. He recoiled suddenly with a sharp yelp as his knuckles clanged painfully against the ceiling.

Sober Kallus would have cuffed the Lasat over the ear and teased him about 'low human ceilings'. Inebriated Alexsandr however, had never witnessed anything more amusing and once he managed to regain his feet he doubled over in fits of delirious, pufferpig snorting laughter.

It always pulled at something deep within Zeb's chest whenever Alexsandr muffled himself, ashamed and embarrassed of his undignified laughter. To Zeb, it was the finest sound in the galaxy, alongside the sounds of squeaking kits, and summer air through long grasses.

Alexsandr wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt, and sniffled through a wide smile like Garazeb had never seen before. This Kallus looked a man half his age, with none of the weight to his shoulders. 

The look he fixed his lover with was one Hera would pinch his ear and coo about the hearts in his eyes.

_ Ashla take me here, I love yer so much _ .

Alexsandr's giggling choked off into a hiccup and he blinked his wide, golden eyes.

"...I said that out loud, didn't I?" 

Kallus nodded. That smile was back again, the little one, so full of hope. 

_Rebel_. Zeb leaned in to brush the free hanging hair out of his human's face, and softly pressed his lips against the bridge of his nose. 

Two strong arms wrapped around his narrow waist and Kallus huffed a happy sigh, tilting his face upwards like a sunflower to daylight to nuzzled in against the soft, short fur of the Lasat's cheek.

"Karabast, but I love your scent." 

Garazeb blinked his viridescent eyes in surprise and his ears folded and flicked. He had become too used to his scent being complained about, not complimented. Tentatively, bashful ears folding low, Zeb leaned down to press his soft lips against the straight bridge of Kallus' freckled nose.

Kallus' eyes fluttered shut and he smiled, pressing up against the gentle pressure.

Still entangled, like a climbing wildflower and old masonry, they staggered down the corridor towards Zeb's cabin.

Neither of them noticed Hera chuckling into her caf and beckoning Kanan and Rex to hand over their credits, pocketing the chips as the door sealed shut behind them. 

Right then, in the darkened privacy of that room, nothing in the galaxy mattered except the wet slide of tongue and the point of fangs, and the exploratory drag of greedy hands desperate for more. 

"Wait, wait Zeb, I want to feel…" Alexsandr trailed off as he struggled to unclasp his gloves.

"I gotcha." Zeb purred, and curled his large fingers around the human's pale wrist. He popped the fastening with the claw of his thumb and slid the fitted leather off of Kallus' other hand with only his teeth.

" _Karabast_ ," Kallus breathed, starstruck. "Can you undress me all like that?" 

Garazeb felt his breath catch at the sight of Alexsandr's pupils visibly dilating to eclipse his star cluster irises. 

"Heh. I sure can…" he rumbled, peering at his Fulcrum through lidded eyes. With a gentleness only few acknowledged, Garazeb cupped Alexsandr's handsome face between the large pads of his palms and drew his lover forward to delve between the too pretty bow of the humans lips with his tongue.

Naked hands rose to curl around the length of his ears, and Alexsandr rolled his powerful body forward, already hard and straining within his trousers.

Their impassioned stumbling had the back of Zeb's head collide with the side of the top bunk, but that didn't matter. Not with Alexsandr's moaning and thrusting clumsily between his digitigrade legs.

"I want- _ kriff _ Garazeb,  _ I want… _ "

"Y-yeh!" Zeb groaned breathily, tipping his bearded chin towards the ceiling to give Kallus more room to teethe at the fur covered muscle of his neck. "Karabast, 'lex, me too. But we both had too much ter drink fer that." 

_ "Kriff!"  _ Alexsandr groaned helplessly and leaned in to teethe at the Lasat's plush lower lip. 

Their kisses turned wet and sloppy as they fell down together, and as Kallus threw one of his long, long, legs over Garazeb's well muscled thighs.

Alexsandr tore off his shirt, the drag of it over his head knocked his already loose hair even wilder, taunting Zeb until he sank his claws through those silky strands of spun gold and dragged them across the humans scalp. The sound Kallus made was enough to dampen the fabric between his legs.

"Off." Alexsandr growled, tearing at the neck of Zeb's battlesuit and yanking it open. "Get this off now!"

There was a place for taking one's time with the sensual removal of clothes, and drunken and desperate trysts wasn't it. 

He wriggled the fabric as low as it could go while still seated in Zeb's lap, and with the other man tugging at one of his boots with the dexterous toes of one foot.

The boot came loose and toppled to the floor just as Alexsandr's patience ran out. He squirmed closer into Zeb's lap, thrusting against the heated and soft fur of his belly. The muscles in his bare arms strained as he held on to the bars of the top bunk for leverage to fuck himself against the body of his lover.

"Zeb!  _ Oh, Zeb!"  _ He moaned loudly, somehow finding the final threads of his self control to throw his head to the side to muffle his ringing cries of ecstasy against his arm.

Alexsandr arched and howled under the scrape of the Lasat's claws down his back to grip the soft flesh of his rear, and he tightened his slippery palmed grip on the bars above then.

"I want you, Garazeb, I want you  _ right now!" _

"Yeah, yeah babe!" Zeb moaned against his neck. "I want yer too!"

The sound of frantically creaking metal was drowned by the Lasat's sudden and ragged snarl.

The thick scent of arousal and the rough friction over Zeb's cock, exposed only to the soaking cloth between his parted thighs, was enough to wrench the Lasat's first orgasm of the night from within him.

Zeb spilled under his lover with a pitched and breathless cry, and locked their bodies together with the sharp curl of his claws in Alexsandr's bouncing hips. He came in hot spurts, soiling the folds of the battlesuit his legs were still confined in. 

His bright eyes and sharp teeth flashed in the low light, wild and beautiful, just like the Lasat himself was. 

The thought alone of resisting the panting desires falling from those plush lips was the harshest punishment, and Alexsandr took hold of his rebel heart and leaned forward to push against Garazeb's mouth in a noisy, passionate kiss. He licked and nipped in worship of those fangs and moaned against those lips with all the ardent devotion of a temple priest at their shrine.

Zeb squirmed and struggled free from his ruined clothing, managing to tug it from his bent legs with the use of his prehensile feet and flung it away. He had far more important things to focus on, like Kallus still writhing and bouncing in his lap like a man possessed.

Exposed at last to the hot, sex scented air, Zeb felt his slick cock pulse in it's eagerness to release his second load. He leaned forward with a choked sound to teethe and pant breathy encouragement against the shell of his lover's ear, trapping their cocks between their thrusting bodies.

A strangled and desperate noise rasped from Kallus' lips in the form of a dry and needy sob, and he rose up higher onto his knees to thrust Garazeb's length under him. The feel of Zeb's cock sliding wetly between his naked thighs was enough to bring him perilously close to his end, the short nubs and spines that covered the Lasat's length caught against sensitive skin and smeared Zeb's spend messily where their bodies met. 

Alexsandr groaned, and relinquished his sturdy hold on the top bunk to pinch and tease the tip of Garazeb's ear. He felt filthy, debauched, and that was  _ perfect _ .

Zeb wrapped his large hands around the human's waist and squeezed, coaxing the man above him to move faster. His Sasha was a sight to behold. Flushed and wanting, with his shirt hiked up to expose his muscular chest, and his trousers hanging low around his thighs with a rogue boot still on one foot. His cock stood proudly to attention between them, thick and pink, and the heady scent of it had Garazeb's mouth water.

"Kara-bast! Kal, Sasha! I'm gonna-!"

"L-let me…" Alexsandr gasped, sinking back to wrap his strong fingers around both of them.

Garazeb nodded weakly and let his head fall back, bracing one hand on the mattress behind him, loathe to let his lover go with both hands. His powerful hips snapped up to meet Kallus' writhing when those clever fingers squeezed above his knot just right.

"Touch me! Zeb please-!" Alexsandr gasped, his breaths turning labored and keening, a dark blush staining his cheeks an impossibly darker pink.

Zeb groaned lowly in acknowledgement, and reached up to grope and squeeze at the human's heaving chest, feeling hot skin and hair beneath the pads of his palms.

Another desperate keen of his name had the Lasat press and circle Alexsandr's peaked nipples beneath his thumbs.

The man in his lap peered down at him through dark lashes, those dangerous honey eyes closed halfway to shining slits. Those same eyes squeezed shut and a strangled yell of intense pleasure tore free from Kallus' throat.

That final sound and squeeze was all it took for the pair of them, and Garazeb joined him in the blissful aftermath of lovemaking as Alexsandr shakily stroked them both to completion. 

The human's shorter cock twitched and pulsed against Zeb's in the curl of his freckled fingers, and he rocked forwards helplessly against the Lasat's hardening spines, hungry for any last sensation.

Alexsandr's groaned low in his throat at the feel of getting soaked in his lover's seed, the sound rumbling along the length of Zeb's tongue where it lapped up rivulets of descending sweat.

Utterly spent, he sagged forward against Garazeb's enthralling chest, and his added weight had the Lasat slowly slumping backwards until the regal dome of his head bumped against the back wall of his bunk.

Against the soft fur of his neck, Alexsandr moaned weakly in relief. Against his sweat damp hair, Zeb groaned back in acknowledgement. 

_ Damn _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long because of SOMEONE (side eyes the new OC) took over my creative mind. Huon, the medic! He is now my son.


	3. Evening Dravits, don't mind the noise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexsandr raised his chin and one shapely brow ticked up with it, as 'inspiration' and Garazeb usually meant searching later for his misplaced trousers.
> 
> "You have something in mind I take it?" He asked. The Lasat's solar fire smile said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three! Prompts for this week were praise, anal, and hair pulling. 
> 
> Enjoy this mess

Inside the Massassi temple, the intelligence office slumbered in powered down silence, dark except for one blue-white light from the lone active console, illuminating the tired face of Captain Kallus.

The former ISB agent hummed lowly, deep in thought, and tapped a few keys on the datapad resting on the desk beside the console, and several empty caf mugs. He sighed after a moment of frustrated silence and rubbed his aching eyes with the tips of his ungloved fingers, pinched the bridge of his nose with a short sigh as the press of his fingers did nothing to alleviate the strain. 

Kallus' grimaced as he caught a distorted glimpse of his reflection in the screen he sat by; his golden brows had been furrowed for so long that night, he briefly feared the lines might never smooth over. 

He sniffed, shrugging off that old vanity like a moth eaten old cloak, and reached for the lukewarm dregs of his latest mug. He was so close to... _something_.

He knew -realistically- he should have switched off hours ago, but the long night hours had him hot on the trail of an Imperial secret, one even he wasn't aware of as a member of the ISB. Kallus squinted at the screen and leaned in closer, gut twistingly curious to what else they had been hiding from their own troops and officers.

_They couldn't all be evil, could they?_

Alexsandr blew out a short breath through his nose and blindly drained his mug, eyes still focused on the screen, but that focus was beginning to wane in favour of the dark spiralling that had kept him awake and tasting bile in the back of his throat as he worked as a fulcrum agent under Thrawn's nose.

At first, when the proton warhead had detonated, painting fireworks against the darkness of space, he had swallowed down the thrill of victory at how masterfully the rebels had claimed their victory. The retching and heaving had come later, when he shook on his knees bent over the toilet in his quarters. 

How many aboard that vessel had been men like him, and boys like Yogar, believing with all their soul that they were doing what was right? How many honest people had died as that ship disintegrated from the inside out? How many had the chance to draw breath enough to scream, like Atticus had, just before that Lasat's fingers closed around his throat and squeezed the breath...

"Kal!" 

Alexsandr was jolted back to the present by that shout of his name, loud and questioning, as though it had already been repeated several times over.

"Garazeb!" He gasped in relief as he recognized the man that voice belonged to, and idly fidgeted with the clasp of his gloves. "What- what brings you by?"

"Yer do know, everyone else has left, right?" Worry had made off with any real teasing in the tone of the Lasat's voice, and he gestured to the dim and empty room with a wary smile showing the point of one tooth.

Alexsandr cleared his throat. "I-I, yes. Didn't want to leave and risk losing my thought and focus before I had… this figured out." He said quickly, fighting the traitorous heating of his pale cheeks at being so distracted to miss a fully grown Lasat walking plainly into the room.

"Whatcha think you've found?" Garazeb asked in genuine curiosity, one ear flicking up.

Kallus leaned back and, once again, drew a hand down his face. "Nothing of note yet, but there's something…" He folded his arms over his chest and sighed in frustration, turning his face away to scowl at the rough stone wall.

Zeb stepped closer on silent feet and settled into what remained of the small space behind Alexsandr's desk, his reflective eyes glowing in the low light. The Lasat's bold, viridescent eyes skimmed the blocks of decrypted text on the console screen over his lover's shoulder, and he mouthed along as he read slowly to himself.

They were close enough for Garazeb's warm breath to fan against his face and a small smile quirked the corners of Kallus' lips. The last thing the Lasat had eaten must have been smothered in his favoured, kriffing awful, too sweet, berry syrup. The scent of it was nearly enough to distract from the lurid tone that laced through Garazeb's words like corset ties.

"Need some _inspiration?"_ The Lasat purred coyly with a slow blink.

Alexsandr raised his chin and one shapely brow ticked up with it, as 'inspiration' and Garazeb usually meant searching later for his misplaced trousers.

"You have something in mind I take it?" He asked. The Lasat's solar fire smile said it all.

"Yeh. How about it? Quick an' dirty, right here, over yer desk?"

"The desk?" Kallus deadpanned, folding his arms over his chest. The slight crick in his back was already protesting at the thought.

"Sure!" Zeb purred, leaning closer still. "Where you'll sit tomorrow morning still loose and aching for my cock again. You'll cover the scratches you'll leave behind with caf mugs and flimsi pages, but you'll know they're there. And so will I…"

He laughed lowly as Kallus tore his belt open with all haste, and dropped the length of leather to the dusty ground at his feet. The crick in his back be damned.

Garazeb's tall ears twitched playfully and he grinned, revealing one pointed tooth. "An' yer won't be far from yer console if any post orgasm enigmas get solved behind those pretty eyes a'yours." 

Kallus' freckled cheeks flushed pink and he shot a withering glare Zeb's way, his narrowed golden eyes flashing in the console light. 

Zeb sniggered suddenly. "An' besides, I'd kinda love it. Stickin' it ter you, where yer stick it ter Draven." He laughed, bright and loud, as Kallus wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

"The only thing I'd 'stick' to Draven is a sour attitude."

Garazeb's mighty chest trembled with his laughter. "Find me any truer words, Sasha." 

Kallus shivered, fingers turning clumsy as he struggled to unclasp the fly of his trousers. 

_Sasha_. 

His freckled cheeks flushed dark at the memory of that night and the phantom feel of tongue spines and hot breath against his ear.

Zeb tapped a claw tip on the edge of the desk, gaining his attention with a smirk. "Hold on ter here."

Alexsandr let the loosened fabric bunch around his thighs and leaned forward to hold on to the edge of his desk, as instructed. He shivered at the feel of claws scoring heated trails across his scalp. 

"Good boy…" Garazeb purred into his ear, breath hitching at the praise and the sharp nip the Lasat's teeth left in farewell as he leaned away.

Kallus felt his cheeks heat and he clenched his gloved hands tighter around the durasteel at the sound of the Lasat's knee guards creaking against the stone floor, and the feel of hot breath against his bare skin.

He squeaked, before biting down hard on his lower lip as sharp teeth pinched the sensitive skin on his thigh beneath one plump cheek. 

Zeb's breath tickled with his short puffs of laughter. "Hold tight now…" 

That short purr was Alexsandr's only warning before two wonderfully large hands spread his freckled cheeks and the rough flat of Garazeb's tongue rasped over the hidden skin between. 

"Kriff-!" Kallus keened breathily, "Oh kriff, oh kriff, o-oh-!" 

"Yer always so noisy like this." Zeb rumbled from behind, and the next wet stroke of his tongue threatened to spread him open under the increasing pressure. 

Zeb blew out a long, deliberate huff of warm breath, and grinned as he watched Kallus' hole twitch. 

"Ain't that a pretty sight. I should buy yer a plug, a big one from one o' those places on Nar Shaddaa so yer've got something to remember how good I stretch yer open when we're away."

_"Karabast-!"_

Kallus reached back blindly in search of soft fur and warm flesh to hold on to instead of unyielding metal, and curled his fingers around one of his lover's large, velvet soft ears. 

Zeb growled playfully and rocked the sharp points of his thick fangs into the meat of Kallus' freckled cheek. It was a struggle to maintain his airy facade of dominance, especially when his lover cried out a curse in his native tongue. _Karabast, karabast- what does that even mean!_

"Hands, Sasha..." 

Alexsandr shivered at that low and dangerous sound, the fine hairs that covered his body standing on end, and he snatched his hand back forward. "You-ah! Love, please!"

"Nuh-uh. Be good for me now…" Zeb purred, and resumed the exploratory sweeps of his barbed tongue. Kallus mewled sharply as the Lasat's tongue stiffened and pressed shallowly forward against his eagerly loosening hole.

The gentle scrape of the thick bristles of Garazeb's beard scratched and tickled simultaneously, and Alexsandr had no room between that clever mouth and the side of his desk to wriggle towards or away from. Garazeb soothed his frustrated keening with alternating rubs and bone deep squeezes over the trembling muscle and chilly skin of the backs of his pale thighs. 

"Gud' boy," Garazeb rumbled, his low voice distorted by his tongue still pushing past his lover's rim. "Suh'gud fer me…"

Kallus whined, pushing back as far as he could and biting down on the collar of his jacket as the short spines that covered the back of Zeb's tongue pushed in too. He moaned raggedly against the surface of his desk, breath fogging wetly beside his cheek and dampening his beard. 

He held on tighter, as though the desk's edge was his only lifeline and until the leather of his gloves creaked, as Zeb's mighty tongue vibrated around his low purring. His party trick, Zeb called it. And it, like always, drove Alexsandr wild.

A sharp, pitched yelp of pleasure tore free from his chest and his blunt nails scraped lines into the surface of his desk.

Those dizzying wet slurps were joined by the keening huffs of laden breath punctuated by deep muffled grunts, but loudest of all that echoed conspiratorially around the empty office were the sloppy wet sounds of Garazeb pumping his fist tightly around his cock.

Even with his full human senses, the scent of Zeb's arousal was more intoxicating than the strongest wine Alexsandr had ever imbibed. It took him a few moments to come back to himself as that wonderfully wicked mouth withdrew, leaving goosebumped flesh and saliva in it's wake.

"One hand Sasha," Zeb rumbled, knowing full well what his deepest pitches of his voice could do to the other man, "get to work." He caught his lover's wrist in a deceptively delicate grip and leaned close enough to peel the glove off with only his teeth.

Shadowed in the low light, the blue of the console light painted his fur silver, just like faraway moonlight when they walked among the trees or across the landing field in the indigo depths of night. His bewitching ears flicked and he grinned around the supple leather, dropping it into the palm of his hand. Zeb felt the smoothness of the leather, thick by human standards but as thin and fragile as the parchment of old scrolls to his. The gentle grip of his fangs had already left their marks in the garment, and that had ideas sparking as bright as fireworks behind his vivid green eyes. He placed the glove on the corner of the desk for later use.

Kallus peered over his shoulder, cheeks delightfully reddened and watched, starstruck as Garazeb suckled and swirled his thick tongue around the human's now naked fingers.

"Go on." The Lasat coaxed, giving his lover's rear an encouraging pat, and sat back on his haunches to work his other hand over the slickness of his cock.

Alexsandr fumbled and gasped in relief at the easy stretch of a single slippery finger, his breathy sounds of bliss akin to the ones he'd sigh when sinking down into a tub of hot bathwater. 

Knelt behind him with the finest of sordid views, Zeb pumped his fist with a new thrill of urgency as he watched his lover work himself open, greedily pushing in a second finger after no time at all.

Garazeb rolled a low purr up his throat and snagged Alexsandr's wrist once again, but this time to control the thrust of his lover's fingers with a teasing slowness.

"Behave Sasha…" Zeb teased, moving even slower and spreading Kallus' fingers wider inside his clenching hole with the tip of one finger.

"Yes, s-." His teeth clacked shut and he flushed scarlet all the way from the rounded shell of his ears down towards his chest. 

" 's alright, Sasha, I won't tease yer. Yer can say it, it's just us." 

"Yes, ser!" Alexsandr hissed, trembling. He moaned thickly as his body yielded to take three of his fingers to the knuckles, the stretch too quick but he took the feeble burn gladly.

Zeb released his pale wrist and watched, amused, as his lover resumed his thigh trembling pace in spearing himself open with hasty thrusts.

Ser was a first, usually it was him chin down and arse up, mewling his obedience to Hera with similar words.

Alexsandr blinked his bleary honey gold eyes, his face beautifully flushed with sweat darkened hair that now hung forward long enough to stick to his parted lips, and the length alone was enough to have Garazeb's fingers twitching in desperation to snag a fistful, just to hear the filthy noises of want that would unspool from those pink lips.

It was a lucky thing they had never thought to record their many couplings, as having a singular holo of the needy state of Alexsandr's face would be easily more than enough to ruin him on the lonely nights away on the Ghost. And that was something he didn't need Ezra snooping through.

"Think yer ready fer me?" Zeb grunted, hips beginning to buck forward in pursuit of the tightness of his own fist. He gathered some of his natural slick, growling at the sweep of his clawed thumb over the thick head of his cock, and slipped his thumb inside, testing the stretch.

"Please, Zeb! Nngh- Now, fuck me now!"

Zeb snorted and pushed against Kallus hole with enough pressure for the loosened muscle to yield, and spilled his first just far enough inside to ease his future path. "Needy thing." He growled, striped purple fur ruffling with his own need to press deeper.

He rubbed the leathery pad of his palm in soothing circles across the heated skin of Kallus' lower back at the echo of his lover's pitched, dry sob at being so shallowly filled.

"Zeb-!" Kallus' demand for more was mocked by the sheer need wracking his usually smooth voice.

Garazeb leaned forward to kiss the freckled and hair dusted back his own claws had scored on the nights their places were reversed, continuing the gentle presses until Alexsandr's bunched muscles stopped their twitching.

Honey eyes blinked into his, reflecting the console light in his open and wanting expression. He whispered, "I'm ready darling." 

Zeb growled, nodding eagerly, silenced by his own voracious need and wrapped his clawed fingers almost the entire way around the human's waist to hold his hips steady as he pushed slowly inside, spurred on by Kallus' fitful panting. He didn't scold his lover for letting go of the desk to latch on and ground himself with the feel of the warm fur and hard muscle of his thigh beneath those naked fingers.

They stilled, pressed flush together until the spinning of the world stopped.

Garazeb snagged a fistful of silky, golden hair and pulled. The feline arch of Alexsandr's spine had him growling, at the sudden clench around his cock and at the incredible view of the plush, freckled cheeks of the human's rear pressing ardently back against his thighs.

"Good boy Sasha," he panted, "Look at how well yer takin' me. Yer'd take my knot too won't cha. It'll stretch yer wide an' plug yer full, an yer'd still beg me for more." 

Alexsandr futilely muffled his sharp cries against his fist and nodded feverishly. He was immensely grateful the desks had all been bolted down, as if there was anyone on base not aware of what they were doing, the metallic screech of the desks treads against the stonework would be a more than obvious clue.

Zeb drew back to stare down at the slight rolls of fat beginning to form at Kallus' waist, and marveled at how the human's soft flesh yielded under the press of his hands, no longer nothing but sharp jutting bone. 

Agent Kallus had been a vain man. His rebel self had realized there were more important things in the galaxy, but his caged ego still rattled it's bars and made some noise when flattering compliments preened it's feathers. 

It was still so easy to get the other man riled, enough teasing touches and pretty words and he'd come apart at his demanding seams.

"Hush," Zeb purred silkily, pushing in to the hilt and grinding deeper. "I know how yer want it, Sasha. Fast, an' hard enough ter scramble those clever brains. Yer want me ter pound that pretty arse a'yer's until yer forget how ter speak." 

Beneath him, Kallus whimpered. 

Garazeb smiled, leaning in closer, and let the soft fur of his belly brush against the sweat shiny skin of the human's lower back where his orange shirt had ridden up. 

"But that's not what I'm gonna give yer, not right now. Right now, 'm gonna go...so...slow…" He punctuated his point with a deep, and slow, roll of his powerful hips. "Slow enough f'yer ter feel everything… Every bump and every spine, and every inch, filling yer up gradual and just right. "

His thrusts, true to his word, were as achingly deliberate and luxuriously paced as he could make them. 

Even slow, Alexsandr wailed his pleasure to the stars hanging above them, far away.

Zeb tutted. His scolding a mockery but his intentions sincere. "Listen ter yer… so noisy, my Sasha. Open those pretty lips for me, love." Zeb curled his fingers and pressed the warm leather down against Alexsandr's twitching tongue, chuckling as he watched a dark blush rise to colour the human's pale cheeks. "Good boy. Bite." 

Alexsandr gulped and whined around his sweat musky mouthful. The improvised gag didn't muffle much, as he was a noisy lover however his mouth was occupied.

Satisfied that the scrap of stitched leather wouldn't silence his inscenced cries, Zeb tightened his grip and gave his lover exactly what he wanted, hammering into him hard enough for the desk to rattle threateningly.

Zeb had never expected he'd be partnered to a human, though he shouldn't have been surprised, Kallus' people's expansion throughout the galaxy had been rampant. But he could never wish for different.

It was no secret, to Hera least of all, that he were immensely proud of how his Alexsandr had progressed. In caring for himself to the point of gaining weight, and in his newfound adamancy in putting the rebel's lives before the cause. He was still the same stalwart man who would give all for victory and any chance to amend for the past horrors he had committed, but he was softer in himself.

And besides, it was difficult to want any other when the man you love is squirming and wanting beneath your hands, with just enough cognition behind those stardust eyes to show his want for them to meet their peak and tip over the edge together.

Kallus spat out the ruined glove, and reached back to curl his fist in the folds of Garazeb's loose battlesuit that hung around his thighs.

"Inside! Zeb, inside me, please ser! I can take it, all of it, anything you'll give me- !" Alexsandr howled, voice roughened, and greedily pushed back into Zeb's hips to accept the thickening swell of the Lasat's knot.

_Well. How could a man refuse that?_

Zeb growled, low and eager, and sank his teeth into the meat of Kallus' shoulder, punching holes through the warm, and comfortingly scented fabric of his shirt. The thick knot nested at the base of his cock began to inflate, locking them together at their most intimate parts. 

Kallus hiccuped, trembling and spasming as Zeb pumped him full with pulse after hot pulse of the Lasat's seed, until his lover was spent and his belly was full. He was glad of the unyielding metal of the desk and Zeb's grip holding up his feeble knees.

Garazeb slumped forward, bracing his weight upon his forearms to not crush the man beneath him and his strength waned. He purred, chest deep and sweetly, and nuzzled Kallus' hair. The silken strands of gold mussed up further under the rough upward drag of his beard.

Their breathing slowed as the urgent need of passion left them safe in the arms of the other, simply breathing, tangled and plugged together amongst the blanketing scents of sex and human sweat. Zeb leaned up a little further to press his plush lips to the top of his lover's head.

"I love yer, Sasha…" He rumbled, voice thickened by his gentle purring.

"Zeb… My Garazeb, my dearest…" Alexsandr fumbled to snag one of the Lasat's hands within the curl of his cramping fingers, and pressed his lips to Zeb's knuckles.

An irritated sigh from behind the door sundered the moment.

"Are you done yet Kallus." Draven snapped. "I'm not standing out here all karking night."


	4. This is Fucrum, with an urgent transmission...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Relax, my love…" Fulcrum crooned. "Your captain and I, we're going to take such good care of you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter four! Prompts for this one were biting, phone sex, and pegging, and everybody wanting to see what that cat tongue can do this one's for you

The Ghost and it's Spectres had been sent far away on a mission; and it had been a long one, with one rising problem after another and Zeb had grown steadily more frustrated as the days ticked by.

It didn't help that Ezra as a young Jedi felt everyone else's sour moods on top of his own, or that Zeb had to share a room with the teenager he would still occasionally growl at and call a 'little loth-rat', badgering him about his relationship with Kallus. Why did he miss the former ISB agent him so much, and how he could possibly stand to be near the bastard.

Earlier that day as they were patching up the ship's steering, things had gotten too far past teasing between them and Hera had to break out her Captain voice and physically separate the two of them after Ezra asked if he kriffed Kallus with his smug face down into the pillow so he didn't have to look at him. 

Zeb had known, even before Hera's voice had echoed in anger and sheathed his claws for him, that retaliation would be too far. His later satisfaction, however, at being able to hear their captain chewing out Ezra through the wall for almost a solid half hour pulled the threads of his nerves back together.

This time -blissfully alone- Garazeb muttered in his own tongue to himself as he rewired a few knocked out lighting systems, simple repairs to complete and not too fiddly for hands of his size to fix. The silence of being as close to alone on the small ship could get him had ironed out his temper, and the low hum of the support systems soothed him like the memory of his old granny's purring. 

His ears flicked at the sound of approaching footfalls and he stood to attention as much as Hera usually allowed in any mood, and by the steely glint in her springtime gaze, she was in the process of wrangling quite a few of her own. 

"The kids and Kanan are taking the phantom to the fuel stop." Her voice rang clear across the meager distance between them, sharp and dominant in reminder that despite her immense love of family, out here she was their captain first.

Zeb nodded, respectful even in the background solar radiation of blistering anger, and kept silent for her to continue.

Her lips quirked minutely, and she raised the hand tucked behind her back to wave a very large and familiar toy in the air. "My cabin, five minutes. Bring some water." 

Her tone accepted no answer other than a hasty 'yes, ma'am', and Zeb wetted his lower lip in anticipation. Brattiness wasn't acceptable now.

She left with a commanding stare through her lashes and down the gentle curve of her nose, and Zeb watched her disappear further into her ship before shaking himself in eager reminder of five minutes, and packed the tools away neatly.

He neither heard nor saw another soul on the way to the galley for the water, not even Chopper. His ears flicked suspiciously but he shrugged to himself, Hera must have wrangled them away before venturing to fetch him from his repairs.

He knocked on her sealed cabin door promptly on time with the small bottle of water clenched within his fist, as ordered.

Hera was already bare to the stars when she bid the door open for him, sprawled back on her bunk with one foot listing lazily against the side of the mattress, and one arm curled comfortably under the back of her head.

The sight of her alone was always enough to knock the breath from Zeb's lungs, and his feline ears twitched at the feel of his cock already stirring within it's sheath.

His preferences may well steer further towards the males of a species, but for her…

She met his gaze and smiled salaciously, untucking the hand behind her head to beckon him forward with a crook of her ungloved fingers, and delicately placed the active commlink she held with her other on the table beside her bunk. 

The voice that came through the connection was both gravel and silk. _"Your captain...has just divested some interesting news, Garazeb…"_

Zeb's voice stuck in his throat and his ears perked up high. _Kallus?_

A teasing sigh had the fabric of his battlesuit dampen between his legs.

 _"Be a good man and put that, mmnh…"_ There was a faint tapping sound amidst the crackle of the scrambler, the slight click of a blunt fingernail against something metallic. _"Wonderful mouth of yours to use."_

Zeb gulped, and locked his searching gaze with hers, finding loving warmth and encouragement blinking softly back.

The galaxy's singular views on twi'lek women cast aside, Hera Syndulla was as beautiful and cataclysmic as a star exploding into life and Zeb readily crawled on to join her, on his knees at her feet like a cliff crumbling in surrender of the sea.

Hera laughed gently and took the bottle of water from his iron grip, muscles turning loose at the kind brush of her fingertips. Zeb laughed too, quietly, and shook the embarrassed prickling sensation out of his fur.

The scent of her arousal beckoned him closer, intoxicatingly heady and sweet, and had his mouth watering in moments. He slowly placed his hands upon the outsides of her freckled thighs. Twi'lek skin was thicker than a humans, and neither rough nor smooth, simply more durable against impassioned claws to which Zeb was incredibly grateful.

"Yuned…" She sighed, arching up into his touch and her bare breasts shuddering with gentle laughter as she teased the very tip of one of his ears in a gentle pinch.

He'd been too wrapped up in the thrall of her being that he hadn't noticed his own, eager purring. Something clenched deep within his gut and Zeb felt his striped fur rise to stand on it's ends.

The sensual, upward drag of her slim calves had Zeb shivering and he scrambled to catch up with his captain to coax her legs the rest of the way over his shoulders.

She spread her knees a little wider, and the slight lift of her hips were the cue Garazeb had been waiting eagerly for.

Hera laughed breathlessly and arched up off the mattress, caught between Garazeb's worshipful mouth and his large, clawed hands holding her hips in a loose grip. She was in charge, after all. She stretched, slim lekku rolling fluidly over her folded arms, and tightened the grip of her dappled legs around his shoulders.

The first brush of the Lasat's roughened tongue over her sex had her twitching within Zeb's gentle grip, one hand smoothing up over her own lekku and the other clenching among strands of purple fur on Garazeb's shoulder.

Zeb moaned languidly against her, rolling his still clothed body against the bunk beneath them as heat and need coursed through his veins, and sighed a soft breath as he felt the gentle brush of his own fur against the sensitive skin between Hera's parted thighs. 

He nudged the ridge of his short nose against the sweet and sweat scented skin of her mound and kissed over her slit as though it were the lips she gasped his name with, a trick he had learned from Kallus.

A low purr woke in his throat at the desperate catch of fingers around his ears and through the thicker bristles of his beard. Zeb smiled, careful of his fangs, and repeated the action with a faint sweep of tongue to make her curse. It was always a little victory, being the cause of Hera cooing and cursing in Ryl without her thinking about it first. She was due some mindless exclamations of lust.

 _"Good man..."_ The voice from the comm uttered sweetly. _"How is our darling Garazeb pleasing you captain, satisfactory?"_

" 'Satisfactory?' " Hera mocked with a sharp gasp at the deliberate drag of the Lasat's teeth. "Oh, _siolo_ , you know it's better than that…Don't you wish you were here right now." 

Fulcrum hummed, low and certain, much like the Ghost's engines. _"You know me well, ma'am."_

Zeb tightened his grip on Hera's hips and growled for her attention, that was enough talk with his mouth on someone. Usually when he and Kallus got to oral, Alexsandr struggled to string two words together that weren't 'kriffing' and 'hells'.

He slipped his tongue as far inside as he could reach and curled the spiny appendage upward searchingly. His growl smoothed into a sweet purr with her full focus back on him; let her dub him a bratty tooka later, when his tongue wasn't happily buried inside her.

"Moan, Zeb-!" She commanded, tossing her head to the side as her toes curled with the steadily mounting pleasure igniting at her core.

Little acts of mutiny over with, Garazeb did as he was told. He sealed his lips and tongue over her clit and hole and groaned, deep and throatily, and let the sound shudder up the spined length of his tongue.

 _"Are you misbehaving, Garazeb?"_ Fulcrum chuckled, the teasing lilt to his deep voice already knew the answer. 

_Nah, love, o'course I'm not!_ Zeb grinned, viridescent eyes shining with mischievous lust, and moaned around her flesh a little louder. 

Between Garazeb and Hera, aside from the moments where there wasn't even air between them, there was simply bravado and honest love. Hera Syndulla could do with love what an Empress could do with an army under her banner, and Zeb would always be there to stand guard at her side and kneel in worship at her feet.

Hera's soft lips parted and her clenched muscles trembled under dappled skin with her stuttered and pitched gasp of sudden ecstasy. 

Her first orgasm was a tender thing, a rush of bright feeling and warmth that spread in tingling ripples of satisfaction from the ridges of her headtails all the way down to her toes, still curled among bedsheets and striped fur.

Garazeb slowed to allow her a breather, and a few moments to collect her wits -and to tease her need to rise in urgency once again like wildflowers towards the light during a break in the clouds. 

The manic rumble of his purrs rolled up the thick length of his tongue, trembling where it pressed against her. He led her towards the freefall of another orgasm with a few more long and sweeping laps of that enticing tongue from her hole to her clit, and satiated her loss of being filled with the shallow push of one of his fingers.

The feel of short fur rubbing gently against her readily yielding insides had Hera's breath stutter and catch as she arched her hips towards the ceiling, bucking against Zeb's pliant lips, plush and slippery with her own wetness.

The circling press of the leathery pad of his thumb over her clit was the last ounce of stimulation she needed to succumb to the tidal wave of her second, far more intense and bright enough to blind her as her muscles bunched and trembled.

Her pitched cry was music to his folded ears, and did more than remind him of the demanding fullness of his cock as his organ twitched appreciatively at the sound.

A high blush painted Hera's cheeks the colour of spring leaves and sunlight as she caught her breath.

Somewhere, galaxies away, there were the imprints of teeth in one of Alexsandr Kallus' gloves.

She blinked slowly down at him, a contented and weary smile gracing her expression and she reached to stroke her fingertips up the length of one of Zeb's velvety ears.

"Good man…" She cooed, uncrossing her ankles to brush the arch of her foot over the thick, attractively striped fur of his shoulder, chuckling as he turned his chin to shyly mouth at the delicate knot of her ankle bone. 

His ears lowered and he grimaced uncomfortably at the feel of the now sopping wet fabric clinging to the fur between his legs, and the insistent press of his length now fully erect and sensitive out of it's sheath.

Sensing his discomfort, Hera's delicate fingers found the sealing tab on his battlesuit and eased it down a few inches, just enough to catch a glimpse and the scent of the soft, lavender fur hidden underneath.

"Let me up, Zeb." She whispered breathily into the base of his twitching ear, and Garazeb shuddered as her voice dipped low. "It's your turn…"

Her soft lips pressed against the velvet skin of his jawline, and she nipped a line of sharp pinches scaling the length of an ear in farewell. She stood, and Zeb didn't try to wrangle the smug thrill at her momentary unsteadiness, and she brushed her fingers along the stripes painted in darker lines across his neck.

The tip of power had been righted, and Zeb purred softly in submission. 

He swung his legs over the side of the narrow bunk and slipped his broad shoulders free from the embrace of his clothing, folding it down towards his waist.

The musical chime of an open buckle caught his attention and the sight that met Garazeb's curious gaze had his mouth turn dry.

"Zeb?" She laughed, hands stilling on her thigh. "It's going to be difficult for me to kriff you through that battlesuit you're still wearing."

An embarrassingly kittenish squeak escaped his slack lips before he could clamp his jaw shut and he scrambled out of the ballistic fabric tangled around his knees, tugging the legs of it fitfully with the prehensile grip of his toes.

Hera laughed again, lovingly, as Zeb tossed the ruined garment away with the same foot that held it in a crumpled ball.

"Alright, big guy," she purred, peering at him lustfully from the corner of her eye. "Lie down and get yourself comfortable." 

Something wicked flashed in her gaze and Zeb gulped as his own eyes caught the intimidating glint of her sharper than human teeth partially behind her lips.

Hera tightened the last strap on her harness with a hard yank. "And don't you worry about leaving claws holes this time."

Two purple ears folded low, and Zeb snatched for the nearest pillow to hug under his chest. His urgent need answered the call of the war drum beat of his heart and he pulled his knees up beneath him to present himself readily to her, face hidden by his pillow shield and his arse spread and waiting.

He growled throatily, ears flat and flicking, and the fur across his mighty shoulders rose to stand on it's ends at the lewd, wet sounds of his captain slicking up in preparation.

The deep rumble growling beneath Fulcrum's words had Zeb mewling and tearing the bed with his claws. _"Do you want to feel us inside of you, Garazeb? To warm you up and plug you full, the way you do to me?"_

Garazeb muffled his low cry of desire into Hera's pillow caught between his arms and nodded, ears flicking low at the charmed chuckling from behind. Hera reached to gently pet the tips of her fingers through the soft fur covering the back of his neck.

 _"Relax, my love…"_ Fulcrum crooned. _"Your captain and I, we're going to take such good care of you tonight."_

The strong curl of fingers wrapping around his narrow hips was the only warning he had, and he trembled at the feel of the slick head of the toy pressing against his hole.

Garazeb choked on his own feral growling as Hera steadily pressed inside. It was a dangerous ache, the need to be filled to his limits and quickly under nothing more than the inching press of another man's length splitting him open. The excessively dripping lube Hera had slicked the toy with squelched and smeared filthily around his rim as the shaft of it slid further inside.

The flexible, silicone spines dragged against his inner walls and had that manic, reverberating purr reignite within his throat.

 _"Breathe, my dear…"_ Fulcrum teased, though now the deep, synthetic baritone of his voice echoed with breathlessness. That poised and silky tone had crumpled under impassioned hands just like their used bedsheets in the Lek.

"K-kal-!" Zeb gasped raggedly, the thickest part of the toy testing the limits of what he could stretch to fit.

A warm body pressing against his back anchored him in safety as Hera curled forward at the waist, her slow pace still steady, she pressed her hand flat over the Lasat's belly to feel her own movement shifting muscle and fur.

Garazeb didn't hear his own strained voice begging her to bite, or Hera's breathless laugh and gentle affirmation that she would, she promised. 

Hera's sharp teeth pinched up the length of his ear and back again before she latched onto the thicker skin at the base and tugged, playfully, but hard enough to pull Zeb's head back. It amused her that Kallus' voice can do such things to Zeb, through a scrambler or directly into his ear along with the tease of teeth.

A hard roll of her hips and the sweet thrill of pain had Zeb snarl through a strained cry and snap his teeth around empty air. 

Hera was a small woman, especially compared to his size, but despite her lithe build the power she could exert with her hips was unmatched.

The pillow beneath him smelled of kanan, and Zeb couldn't help crying out for him too. The part of his mind that still somehow functioned wondered if Kanan would be able to hear him, if the force worked that way.

"K-Kanan! Hera, _Kal_ -!" Zeb groaned helplessly, sharp claws tearing the worn mattress asunder.

 _"We've got you my love."_ Fulcrum purred, sounding the delirious inbetween of smug and strained breathlessness. _"Let go, we have you…"_

Hera's hand slid down from where it was still nestled in the thick fur of his belly to wrap around his heated and throbbing shaft. The filthy, wet sounds from between them coaxed him further towards his end.

Sharp claws pierced through the fabric of the mattress beneath then as Zeb thrust weakly into the tightness of her fist and back against their toy, wishing deliriously that it had a knot that would fill him just right.

His teeth latched onto the pillow to muffle his feeble whimper, the sound choked and shivery as Garazeb trembled his way through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He barely registered the three voices softly cooing and coaxing him back to the realm of the waking, or Hera's gentle fingers petting through his heated fur. 

The hush of Kanan's whispers were disorienting with him not being physically present to be murmuring into the weakly flicking ears that heard him. He lay, collapsed in a drowsy heap curled in Hera's bunk, with the Jedi's pillow still caught within his arms.

Zeb came back to himself among the heated sounds of Kallus urgently pleasuring himself, his distorted grunts and gasps were muffled to Garazeb by the Lasat's own heart still thundering within his ears.

 _"K-kriffing hell's that was_ -" Something clicked and the voice scrambler deactivated, leaving Alexsandr's voice bare and breathless, and Zeb could just imagine his lover raking those freckled fingers through sex mussed ginger hair. "That…That was good."

Hera tossed the toy still locked into the harness towards the foot of her bunk, and flopped back to lay against the pillow as the sweat began to cool over her skin.

She reached to pet the thick fur between Zeb's shoulders, combing through the strands with the points of her fingernails with a calm and truly happy smile lighting her face, the sort of smile only Kanan saw before the horrors of the Galaxy hardened her brow and her heart to the rebel cause. 

She rocked in close to Zeb's side and planted a sweet and loving kiss to the Lasat's ear. "It always is." 

**Author's Note:**

> Honey and Roy belong to Mudkip and uhhh I love all three of them! 
> 
> Please check out Kips fics they are *chefs kiss*


End file.
